A star was born in my heart
by sapphireLavender
Summary: Sango is a hardworking fast food employee. She graduated highschool early and has been struggling to maintain a job since after her father died, leaving her and her brother alone. Her job sucks and she barely makes any money. But there's always a bright side. [KagSan, AU]
1. Tomorrow's a new day if I don't waste it

Sango brushed through her hair with a comb as she continued her work shift. The days seemed abnormally slow, but that was to be expected.

Having a full-time job was difficult, to say the least. It didn't pay greatly, either.

It did not help that she worked with literally the worse people to ever exist. Hitomi Kagura and Saito Miroku were the absolute worse.

Saito was a pervert, and Hitomi was rude. Her favourite co-worker was Hojo. He was a sixteen year old highschool student, and very polite. He was the only co-worker she could get along with. Very considerate.

WacDnalds was a popular fast-food restaurant, so her day became quite busy. Due to the prices, a lot of students would often come to it. Sango herself was barely out of highschool, and she graduated a bit early. She had taken up a lot of stress in doing extra work to get ahead, and was very glad to be done with school.

She took the order of some guy with a braid and had the food prepared. After it was done, she passed it over and charged him.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." She told as he took the food to a table with six other guys. She wondered how they all fit..

The next customer was a highschool student. She had charming brown eyes and her black hair was long. She was quite pretty.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" Sango asked in a friendly manner, faking a cheery voice.

The schoolgirl ordered, and Sango had it prepared. She thought nothing as she charged the girl and she left.

Immediately serving the next customer, she had quite a busy day ahead of her.

The girl had returned to her table with 3 other girls in the same uniform. Not that it was important.

As the hours passed, her seven-hour shift came to an end.

She stretched a bit as she left the workplace, and began her walk home.

Unsurprisingly, Kohaku was home and studying. He sat at the table in their small home with some textbooks. He seemed to be studying.

He turned his head to her, "You're back!"

Sango smiled, and a familiar kitty cat greeted her.

"Hi, Kirara." She bent down to pick the small cat up, and sat by Kohaku, "What are you up to, Kohaku?"

"Just school." The 12-year old answered, looking down at his textbooks, "I don't understand all of this.."

Sango peeked over, "Want some help?"

He nodded in response.

* * *

She ran into work the next day, almost late.

Wearing her uniform with her hair tied loosely, she awaited customers.

As she took the orders of all her customers, she considered trying to find a new job. But it'd be to no luck, as she learned last time she went job hunting.

To her surprise, the same girl from the other day came up to order food.

Who ordered fast food this much? She understood it was cheap, but there are other restaurants.. Maybe some even cheaper.

She did not comment as she took her order and had her meal prepared. She served the girl her food.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Sango handed the tray to the girl.

"Thanks.." Kagome looked down at the tray, and then up at Sango, "Hey.. How old are you?"

Sango blinked, surprised by the question.

"It's fine if it's personal, I'm just curious." Kagome blushed, and looked away.

"It's fine, I was just surprised." Sango told her, "Seventeen."

Kagome smiled, "Really? Uh.. Would you be interested in hanging out sometime?" She had a big smile on her face. Sango didn't want to crush any hopes and dreams.

"Okay." Her face turned red, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way.."

"Tanaka Sango."

The younger girl blushed even more, "Well, I'll let you do your job now." She looked back, "Tomorrow okay? I'll come by." Sango nodded.

She walked away, awkwardly.

Sango started to help the next customer.

A while later, her break time started. It was a requirement, really. She'd rather just get her shift over with.

Unfortunately for her, her lecherous co-worker found her very attractive.

She probably wasn't supposed to hit her co-workers, so she tended to avoid violence.

" _Saito!_ " She pulled him by the hair. That was not an acceptable place to place his hand, "Keep your hands _off_ me or I'll cut them off."

"Hehehe, Sango.." Miroku giggled, making an innocent expression, "It's got a mind of its own.. You know that."

She glared at him. Was this what her entire life was going to be?

"Do you _harass_ our _customers_ , too?"

"Why, I'd never! How dare you accuse me of such?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Saito, just leave her alone." Hitomi threw in, crossing her arms, "You need to get a life. And stop flirting with customers. That Koharu still thinks you were serious."

Miroku crossed his arms, "That's not my fault."

"Yes, it is." Kagura tossed back, "Now, leave Tanaka alone. _Break time_ isn't called _lecherous time_."

For once, she was glad to have Kagura as a co-worker. She was raised to stand to people like Miroku. Quite possibly because her father had a feud with Miroku's grandfather, who was also a lecher.

She couldn't have been happier when her break ended.

She continued helping customers until her shift was finished, and she headed home.

Sango made some dinner and she and her brother ate.

Tomorrow would be a new day.. But, she'd still be working at a fast-food restaurant and paid poorly for it.

In her opinion, anyone who had to be around that _lecher_ should be paid _way_ more.

She drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, the first chapter is a bit short. I'll just say some important things here.**

 **Sango's last name in this fic is Tanaka, and Miroku's is Saito. Kagura's is Hitomi, like Kagewaki Hitomi.**

 **Ages:**

 **Sango-17**

 **Miroku-19**

 **Kagura-17 (she works part-time)**

 **Hojo-16**

 **Kagome-16**

 **Sota-Around 10**

 **Kohaku-12**

 **So.. Let me know what you think of my KagSan AU. If there's anything I should improve, let me know.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be longer.**


	2. You're always in my thoughts

Sango prepared herself for the day, hoping that something horrible happened to the lecher who harassed her daily. She felt a bit bad for thinking this way, but it was justified. She got dressed in her uniform and refilled Kirara's food and water. She grabbed her bag and turned back the Kirara.

She pet the cat's head, and left for work.

Unfortunately, she was not lucky. Saito was still there.

Her other co-worker, Ginta was in today. She supposed Hitomi and Hojo had school. She didn't really know or interact with Ginta a lot, and when she did, he wouldn't shut up about some Hakkaku guy. Ginta usually worked early in day, making up for when Hitomi and Hojo weren't there.

Luckily, Ginta managed to distract Saito from her, "And then Hakkaku and I..." Maybe today was lucky after all. Saito pretended to be interested in Ginta's story. She hid a sigh of relief.

She served customers. A lot women would come and order from her or Ginta, avoiding Miroku. Shima and Koharu, however, both adored Miroku. She'd never understand it. Every time he flirted with a woman (in a very disgusting manner, too), she wanted to whack him over the head with something. She knew, however, she was much stronger than him and would probably end up killing him.

"Lecher." She said under her breath, that Miroku was going to learn a lesson one of these days..

A while later, Ginta's shift came to an end and he went home to his roommate, Hakkaku. Hitomi came in his place.

She would have preferred Hojo, but her own shift was close to being over so she didn't mind too much. But Hitomi did keep fighting with Saito like a child.

Sango was too glad when her shift ended. She got changed _far_ away from Saito, into her casual wear.

By the time she got out, Kagome was already waiting for her. She was wearing a blue sweater and lighter-blue skirt, "Sango!" She greeted optimistically.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango walked over, "Did you have something in mind to do?"

Kagome was about to say, but was rudely cut off, "Why, hello there!"

Sango mentally groaned, rolling her eyes.

Saito walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "What's your name?"

Kagome didn't answer, and instead freed her hands, only for them to be pulled back into his.

"Uhh, could let go of m-"

"Well, nevermind that, beautiful maiden." He said, "Would you be interested in baring my children?"

Kagome's eyes darted to Sango, "Uh.. Sango.. Can you tell your co-worker.. No. Just.. No." She laughed a bit, "No.. I'm gay."

Sango was a bit surprised at this, and hid her smirk. This would teach that lech.

"Saito," She walked up, "She said no, she's gay. Did you not hear her?"

"Well.." Miroku started, "She's just playing hard to get."

He screamed as his hair was pulled by Hitomi. "Saito, stop being such a gross person."

Saito glared at her, "Hmph."

Kagome leaned in close to her, "Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately. Best just to ignore them."

"Hm." Kagome seemed to be considering something.

"So, what were you going to say before he interrupted?"

"Ah. I thought we could go to back to my house," Kagome said, "It's interesting enough."

"Okay." Sango agreed, and they walked to her house. Unsurprisingly, Kagome lived in Higurashi shrine. It was a popular tourist spot, and they had lots of merchandise and charms of things like the Shikon no Tama.

"Nice place." Sango commented, looking around.

"Thanks." Kagome invited Sango inside, "There's not a lot to do, and my grandpa _might_ try and sell you merchandise." She warned.

She raised her eyebrow, "Okay."

"If you'd like a drink, we have some ramune." Kagome smiled, "Do you like playing cards?"

She nodded in response.

Kagome brought her to her room and gestured for her to sit on the neatly-made bed. She placed her bag on the floor.

She watched as her friend brought out the playing cards to begin the game.

Sango found that Kagome was actually really good at playing cards. Though not perfect, she did win the most rounds.

They ended up tying a few times. Sharing laughter, they had fun.

"So, are all your co-workers like that?" Kagome asked after awhile, wanting to start a topic.

"Like what?"

"Hm. Perverted, rude?"

Sango nodded, "Most of them. Hojo and Ginta are the more tolerable ones."

Kagome folded her arms around her knees, sitting on the floor beside her bed.

She was about to say something more before a knock on the door, "Sis?"

Standing up, Kagome went and opened the door.

"Yes, Sota?"

"Grandpa said to show these to your friend." He handed her some charms, "He said you can give her one for free if she wants one."

A cat walked in and jumped on Kagome's bed, stretching.

Sango looked at the feline, and smiled, "Hello."

Soon Kagome returned, holding some charms, "Sorry about that. Grandpa sent Sota to try and sell things to you."

She sat down beside Sango and held it up to view, "Hey, do you want a charm? It's supposed to bring good luck."

"Hm?" Sango looked at it, and nodded as Kagome placed it in her hand, "Thank you."

The other girl smiled as a way of saying 'You're welcome'.

The cat tried to play with the gift, only trying harder when Sango pulled it out of reach.

"Buyo, stop." Kagome picked up the cat, "Sorry."

Sango realised she had a lot in common with this girl. They seemed to share a few interests, judging by a collection of books on Kagome's desk.

They continued to talk as the hours passed, never quite running out of topics.

She looked at the time. It was quite late, and she should go supervise Kohaku. He was still a kid, after all.

"I should get going."

Kagome nodded, "It is late. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." Sango grabbed her bag off the floor, "Have a good evening."

"You too. Have a safe walk home." Kagome told her as she followed her to the door. She waved as Sango left, "Hm." She smiled.

A quiet walk was welcoming, a small breeze surrounding her.

The light was completely gone by the time she got home.

Immediately greeted by Kirara, she brushed the feline's fur with her hand gently, "Hello, Kirara."

"Sango, you're back!" Kohaku greeted, smiling. Sango merely nodded.

"Yes, have you eaten? I can make something."

He shook his head. Sango smiled and they picked out a meal. Sango began cooking, "How's your homework, by the way?"

"It's okay."

"Need help?"

"No, I think it's fine."

"Alright," She smiled, "Let me know if you do, kay?"

"I will."

Dinner conversation wasn't a big concern, as they ate in silence.

Afterwards, Sango changed into pyjamas and collapsed onto her bed. It was so comfy..

The charm she received from Kagome laid on her nightstand. The night went by quickly (too quickly, in her opinion) as she woke up.

She got dressed for work, not knowing how different today would be.

Sango received some terrible news upon arriving...

* * *

 **A/N:** **Kagome, an open lesbian in this AU.**

 **Notes:**

 **-Ramune is carbonated soft drink originally created and sold in Japan.**

 **-Same kind of playing cards from Episode 73**

 **-Higurashi shrine is a more popular tourist spot here**

 **-Since Hojo and Kagura are still in school, Ginta covers the earlier hours. He insists on being called his first name, and may or may not be in love with Hakkaku. You decide.**

 **If you have any suggestions, please do review.**


	3. Take your chances

Sango sighed heavily, her whole day, maybe life ruined.

"I'm sorry." Hitomi told her, "But you can't win against him. _No one_ can..." She trailed off, a frown growing on her face.

"Why would he target _me_?"

"Hojo's still in school, Ginta is with that wolf boy and he's already messed with him, Saito's already in a feud with him.." She looked down at the counter, "I guess you're the only one left. He can't get me fired, because that wouldn't look right."

She looked down, and placed her face in her hands. How was she going to take care of Kohaku and herself if she didn't have a job? Was anyone even hiring currently?

"On the bright side, you won't have to deal with Saito." Kagura threw in, checking the time. Her shift was almost over.

"Why, isn't that a bit harsh, _Hitomi_?" The previously mentioned added to the conversation, pretending to be deeply insulted, "You know Sango _loves_ me! She would never think such things! Right, Sango?"

She turned to walk away, knowing exactly which co-worker she wouldn't miss in the slightest.

"Sango! Come back!"

"Don't! Save yourself!"

Sango sighed, unsure of what to do. She started walking, not caring where she ended up.

The crowded streets brought no comfort as she unknowingly ended up home. She sighed, ' _Better tell Kohaku the news...'_

But she didn't want to deal with that particularly. She'd mention it when she found a new job.

Turning around, she started walking and looking around.

She went into a few buildings and asked some people if they knew anywhere that was hiring. No luck, unfortunately.

Sango briefly considered giving up for a moment, until that thought was interrupted, "Hey!"

A familiar voice, and conveniently, Kagome came running up to Sango, "Sango! I've been looking for you."

She blinked, "You have?"

"Yeah, you weren't at work. Did you get a vacation day?" The highschool student asked, "You did say I could see you today, right?"

Sango recalled the previous night, ' _Oh. I forgot..'_ She had been so concerned about getting fired it slipped her mind.

"Uh, yeah, I, um, got a vacation day." She lied, "Is there something you had in mind today?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling, "Do you know anywhere?"

A faint blush appeared on Sango's face. She really hadn't been anywhere 'fun' in a while. She focused on her studies to graduate early, and then she had to get a job. There was no good places to hangout, "N.. Not really. I suppose you could come to my house."

"Ah!" Kagome looked interested, "Alright. Is it near?"

She nodded in response.. Hopefully Kohaku didn't mind, though she doubted he would.

Sango lead Kagome to her home, and invited her inside.

Quietly, Sango brought Kagome to her bedroom. Kohaku was probably studying, so she didn't want to disturb him.

"Nice place." Kagome commented, looking around Sango's room. She took a seat on Sango's bed. Her room wasn't quite plain, but wasn't as interesting as Kagome's.

"Yeah..."

Kirara jumped at Kagome, cuddling up on her lap, "Mew!"

"Aww! Your cat is so cute. She seems friendly." Kagome went to gently pet the cat, who started kneading her sweater. Her smile grew.

"She is quite friendly."

The conversation continued, small and quite uninteresting. Sango tried not to think about her situation, but the panic wouldn't stop. She deeply hoped Kagome didn't notice it.

Unfortunately, the girl was a bit more observant than that.

"Sango.."

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Sango blinked, "N.. No, what'd made you think that?"

"You don't seem yourself today."

"Is that so?"

Kagome nodded, "You can tell me."

The other shook her head.

"I wanna help." Kagome gestured for Sango to sit beside her.

Taking a seat, Sango sighed, not bothering to hide it anymore, "I don't think you can."

"I can try. Please?"

A brief silence followed, as Sango took things into consideration.

In a hushed voice, she broke the silence, "I got fired."

Kagome blinked, and in an equally quiet voice, spoke her thoughts, "You got fired? But aren't you the best employee there?"

A faint, unwelcomed blush positioned itself on Sango's face, "Naraku doesn't play fair when it comes to filing fake complaints."

"Someone made a fake complaint? That's horrible!"

"No one can prove him wrong. He always wins in the end." She looked down, her arms folded, "I need to find a new job."

The younger girl smiled, "Oh? I know a place."

Surprised, she looked at Kagome, "Wait, really?"

"Mhm," She nodded, "Higurashi shrine is hiring. One of our previous workers quit." Her smile only grew at the thought that Sango would work at her house, therefore she could see her every day..

"I think you'd be good for the job. You could sell a lot of souvenirs." Kagome slipped a paper into Sango's hand, "If you want to take the job, I'll give my recommendation to grandpa." She winked.

With that, Kagome waved goodbye and left.

She looked at the paper in her hand. It was a phone number. _Kagome's_ phone number.

* * *

She called later that night and accepted the job. Kagome's grandfather got some kind of uniform ready for her to change into.

Sango couldn't walk faster to work that day; this new job was a great opportunity.

Kagome's grandpa greeted her, giving her the uniform to change into, which she did.

"I hope you're as good as Kagome said," He told her, "Your co-workers will give you a tutorial."

She nodded, as he called for 'Suzuki'.

A guy in a similar uniform with tattoos under his eyes in the shape of snake fangs came up, "Yeah?"

"You and Mori give Tanaka a tutorial." He turned away to leave, "And take it seriously."

"Aww.. Jeez." Suzuki crossed his arms, "Come along, _Tanaka_."

Sango followed the familiar-looking guy to a counter. There was various charms, keychains and such hanging on racks.

"Bankotsu, we're supposed to give a tutorial to Tanaka." He spoke to a shorter man, who had a four-pointed star tattoo on his forehead. His hair was in a long braid. Like the other guy, he was also in a uniform, unsurprisingly.

"Eh? Alright." He stood up, "We can do that."

Her new co-workers seemed.. _Interesting._

* * *

 **A/N: Notes:**

 **-Bankotsu's last named is Mori in this AU, and Jakotsu's is Suzuki. No particular reason for this, unlike Kagura's last name.**

 **-I have no idea how tourist shops work, so I'm just guessing.**

 **-Higurashi Shrine is probably A LOT more popular than in the canon universe.**

 **-Did you notice the first time the band of seven appeared in this story?**

 **See you soon.**


	4. Rather than tears, a smiling face

This first day was going.. Interesting.

Her co-workers gave her the basic tutorial, though they seemed.. Unprofessional. Yet somehow, at the same time, they seemed professional.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu would become her entertainment while she waited for customers, because currently, Kagome's grandfather was giving a tour and lecture of ancient history. A few people would come in, look around and make purchases. But mostly, she spent an hour watching Suzuki and Mori take nothing serious. Mostly, they were flirting. Withever or not they knew that was beyond her. She had yet to judge if they were better or worse than her previous colleagues.

She heard some guests walk in, so she turned her attention from her new co-workers to the customer. A girl with red hair and pigtails picked out a few various items and brought them to the desk, while another customer went to Suzuki and Mori, who immediately went into serious mode. She focused on her customer.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Sango told the girl and handed her new belongings.

"You too," The teen smiled, taking the items she had now purchased. She left the store, and went back to seeing the bone-eater's well.

A short while later, a series of customers came into the shop, looking around. Several would come up and purchase things. Sango gave fake recommendations if they'd ask, as she had no clue what most of this stuff was. She wouldn't tell them that, though. Or the fact she literally just got employed here.

She helped several customers, the work environment not too different from her last. Her shift wouldn't be done for a while, so she had plenty of time to adapt to these new surroundings.

A woman with very long, tied-up black hair walked in. She looked very... Gloomy and stressed.

She picked out several items said to bring good fortune and a Shikon no Tama key chain, and went to Sango's counter as Suzuki and Mori were busy.

Sango didn't ask why this woman was buying so many good luck charms, but it seemed odd. The woman's face remained blank and emotionless as she paid for the items, and the most she did was frown.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Sango repeated, giving the mysterious woman her charms.

"Thank you, and you too." She took her charms and turned to leave, her ponytail barely holding together all of her hair as it flowed behind her.

"Ah, that Kikyo." Bankotsu commented, "You'll be familiar with her soon." Sango hardly noticed that her colleagues had come up near her.

"She come here often?"

"Very," Bankotsu leaned against the counter, "She needs ' _all the luck she can get_ '. Least, according to her."

"Suikotsu's obsessed with her.." Jakotsu added, not caring to mention who Suikotsu was, "He should just give up already. She's got kids."

"Oh?"

The conversation ended as more customers came, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu went back to their counter.

Sango decided not to question that fact they knew someone whose name ended with 'kotsu'. She decided that in ultimately, she probably didn't want to know.

The hours soon passed, and she continued to observe this new environment.

"Hey, Sango," A cheerful-sounding Kagome said, rushing to the counter, still in her highschool uniform.

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome smiles, "You look nice in that uniform."

"Thank you." Sango replied, a bit confused.

"Hey, so, your shift should be over soon, right?" Kagome leaned over the counter, hands to her face and her expression reminding Sango of a kitten about to get up to something its not supposed to.

"Yes."

"Great! Maybe you'd like to talk a bit when it does?" She asked, smiling widely.

Sango blinked, and then nodded, "Okay."

"Nice. See you then." Kagome waved, and presumably went to change out of her school uniform.

Soon enough, her shift ended. Sango changed out of her work uniform.

She was quickly found by Kagome, who had a very nice smile on her face, "Hi." She waved, "Done with work?"  
Sango nodded, "You wanted to talk?"

"Mhm," Kagome smiles, making a lot of eye contact, "It's a nice day, and, nice days should be spent in nice places." She holds tightly to Sango's hand, leading her to a rather large tree.

She sat down, sitting Sango next to her.

Sango looked at the tree. Something about it seemed special.

"It's nice, right?" Kagome commented, gazing at the tree. She placed her hand rather close to Sango's own.

She nodded in response as Kagome placed her hand directly onto hers.

Small talk wasn't as intriguing as the moment itself. Sango forgot the last time she actually had a friend. She hadn't spoken to any of them in so long.. She had either pushed them away to focus on graduating as fast as possible or lost contact with them.

It was a nice feeling, friendship. She couldn't say she knew Kagome for that long, but she had this certain vibe to her. It seemed silly, but she seemed trustworthy.

"So," Kagome broke the silence, "How was your first day?"

"Hm? It was alright."

"Are your co-workers better than your last?" Kagome smiles.

Sango gazes down, "It's hard to judge someone in a day."

Her friend nods in agreement.

"I.. Should get going." As much as she'd love to stay, Sango had a little brother to get back to.

"Alright." Kagome says softly, "See you soon."

Sango waved goodbye and walked home, looking forward to the next day.

When she got home, she greeted Kirara and asked Kohaku if he needed any help with homework, and her other daily routines.

Quite soon, she changed and went to bed.

Collapsing into the softness of pillows and blankets.. She curled up and glanced at the charm Kagome gave her.

A small smile appeared on her face.

Everything was working out so far.. Everything was okay.

Withever or not it would stay that way, only time would tell.

She _really_ hoped it would.

* * *

 **A/N: I kind of got stuck on this one.. I started writing it at least a week ago.**

 **-Kikyo will be important later, as will the good luck charms thing.**

 **-Suikotsu still likes Kikyo, like he's implied to in the anime. This isn't important in any way.**

 **-Eventually, this will get more 'intense' (if that's the right word for "Naraku isn't satisfied with _just_ getting someone fired").**

 **Hopefully I'll get more writing motivation for this again.**


	5. Even certain feelings that flow

She did not intend to start the day like this.

"Oh, my beloved Sango.. It must be so lonely without me here, huh?"

How did this creep track her down?

"Saito, shouldn't you be working?"

"Why, of course not. I took the day off so I could see you."

Of course.. She was obligated to be nice to this guy, wasn't she? Did she even like guys the way they often liked her? Oh great, she didn't even have Hitomi here to argue with this creep.

"Hey there, sexy." Came Suzuki's voice. She blinked, and looked. Suzuki was talking to Saito.. Mori had an expression that read something along the lines of 'Oh, that Jakotsu', "You doing anything tonight?"

"Huh...?" Saito looked confused, "Did you need something or...?"

"Yes," Suzuki smiled, "A cute guy!"

Saito looked at Suzuki weirdly, "The way you said that gives me an uneasy feeling."

"You mean it's creepy?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"So it's creepy when _I_ do it?"

"What do you mean?" Saito seemed confused.

Suzuki sighed, "Jeez, I'd rather be talking to Renkotsu for once..." He looked up back at Miroku, and then turned to Sango, "Tanaka, your break should be starting soon, right?"

Sango nodded.

A bald guy with tattoos came up before Jakotsu could continue and looked at Miroku.

"You seem like you might be missing the point of a gift shop."

Saito looked at him, "What? No, I don't believe I am. I'm looking at the greatest gift of all.." He looked at Sango and smiled widely, which made her severely uncomfortable, "My beloved Sango..."

"That's still not the point of a gift shop." He dead-panned.

Miroku decided to ignore the man and continued to stare at Sango.

"If you don't mind," The man said, "You're standing in my way."

Miroku looked at the guy, and then realized what he meant. Begrudgingly, he left the store, "Now what am I going to do with my day off...?"

He came up to the counter and purchased things. Sango said a quiet, unheard 'thanks' while she charged him for his items, "Thank you, have a good day."

The guy left without another word.

"Oh, that Renkotsu." Jakotsu remarked, before going back to do his job.

Sango took her break and wondered how Saito managed to find her. She decided not to think about it and decided to just relax for a while. Eventually, her break ended and she went back to work.

It went on as it usually did. She recognized a few of the faces who would come in.

Nothing eventful really happened, she noticed, and her co-workers seemed a lot more silent than her others. She wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing. She didn't know anything about either of them, really.

"Hey, Sango." Greeted a familiar voice. Sango turned and looked to Kagome.

"Oh, Kagome. Hello." Sango smiled.

Kagome leaned on the counter, smiling at Sango. She thought about what she was going to say, but she wasn't quite sure. She went to speak, but someone came in and walked up to Sango.

"I'm back. I know, you missed me, right?" Saito smiled at Sango. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

Sango said nothing, her expression blank.

"Your eyes are really beautiful, Sango." He said, "I think you looked better in the other uniform, though."

"Uh..." Kagome turned to Sango, who said nothing.

"Sango, I've asked you before, but... Will you bare my children?"

Kagome blinked, "Excuse me, sir, if you could move out of the way for a second." Kagome light pushed Miroku out of her way, "Thank you."

"So, uh, Sango, would you want to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" Kagome asked, a bit embarrassed.

Sango blinked, "Um. Sure." Sango smiled, "Did you have one in mind?"

Miroku listened to them talk, horrified.

"Great! I'll pick you up. I'll see you then." Kagome smiled, waving goodbye to Sango as she went to go change out of her school uniform.

Miroku sighed in defeat, and decided to leave before Jakotsu noticed him there. He couldn't believe it.

Sango continued the rest of her shift, which would be ending shortly. She felt a bit more enthusiastic, smiling as she talked with customers and handed them their merchandise. She waved them goodbye, smiling.

As soon as her shift ended, she went and changed out of her uniform and made her way home. She thought it would be a good idea to see how Kohaku felt about it.

She was immediately greeted by Kirara, and she assumed Kohaku would be in his room. She pet Kirara, holding the small cat.

She knocked on Kohaku's door, before coming in.

"Hi." He said. He seemed to be working on some homework.

"Hey."

She talked with him for a bit, deciding not to start the conversation off with the news. She helped him a bit with homework.

"So hows the new job working out, sis?"

"It's going pretty well so far." Sango replied, "That reminds me, Kagome invited me to see a movie tomorrow."

Kohaku looked at her, "Like, a date?"

Sango shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Ah.."

"Are you going to a friends tomorrow?" She asked.

Kohaku nodded, "I can go to Hakudoshi's. He's with his mom tomorrow, I think."

Soon, Kohaku's homework was finished up and it was getting late. Sango made a quick meal for herself and her brother, and talked a bit while eating. She refilled Kirara's food and water bowls afterwards and changed into her nightgown.

Sango walked into her room with Kirara following, and they curled up on the bed together. She had a movie to look forward to tomorrow.

She cuddled up in her bed, making sure not to disturb Kirara, and got into a comfortable position. It took a while for her to fall asleep, perhaps because of the excitement she felt.

She looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally managed to write again.. The chapter might seem a little rushed. Sorry.**

 **I haven't finished rewatching Inuyasha yet, so that doesn't help. But it's hard to find the episodes on Youtube in good quality.**

 **I hope it was okay, anyway, and I'll try to write more. If anyone has any suggestions, or if anyone knows any cute pick-up lines/flirting stuff I can include... That'd be great, I'm really bad at it.**


	6. Movie night

Sango got ready for work, and picked out a decent outfit to change into after work.

She pet Kirara, smiling. She turned around to see her younger brother come in.

"Ready, Kohaku?" She asked, looking at her younger brother.

"Mhm." He nodded slightly, a small smile appeared on his face.

Sango smiled lightly, petting Kirara again before leaving.

It was fairly early, about half an hour or so before she had to get to work. Hakudoshi happened to live in her building, though on a different floor, which was quite convenient. Sango escorted Kohaku to his friend. They got to the floor, and Sango stayed while Kohaku shyly knocked on the door.

It was answered by Hakudoshi, who smiled, "Ah, Kohaku. So you made it, then." His voice was creepy as ever, which was a bit alarming to Sango.

"Um... Yes.." Kohaku said a bit awkwardly, a bit confused as to why he _wouldn't_ have made it.

"Come in." Hakudoshi invited.

Kohaku walked in, not before turning and waving at Sango. The door closed, which meant it was time for Sango to turn and leave.

Sango quickly made her way to the first floor, not wanting a possibility of being late, and exited the building. The air was relatively cold, and it seemed to be windy out, she noticed. There wasn't much sound except the sound of her footsteps and the wind blowing through the trees in a gentle manner.

The silence was almost alarming, in a way.

She got lost in her thoughts quickly, thinking about her surroundings and wondering about what movie Kagome even wanted to see. Wondering if there would be rain later on, Kagome's house came into view.

She felt a bit relieved that her walk was coming to an end, and walked at her usual pace instead of what she had been.

Arriving at Kagome's house, she couldn't help but feel a bit more joyful. As usual, she went to change and got into her position. Suzuki was already there, at the counter and arranging something. She noticed Mori wasn't there like he usually was.

Sango didn't question it as she started her work. Mori came into the room with some boxes and started stocking some items.

Two costumers walked in about an hour or two later, one which she recognized as Kikyo and another who seemed to be recognized by Suzuki and Mori, as they both stopped what they were doing to greet him casually.

"Hello, Bankotsu." The guy said, "Hi, Jakotsu."

Kikyo, she noticed, began to look at anything new. She browsed quickly before leaving without a word.

"Kikyo? Going so soon?" Suikotsu asked.

"I do not wish to miss these stories, Suikotsu." She stated, showing little to no emotion, "Aside from that, Kanna is waiting."

"Right. I'll be here if you need me, Kikyo." Suikotsu smiled, and leaned on the counter, "Right, so anyways, has Renkotsu come by yet?"

"No, we haven't seen him today." Jakotsu answered, "Has he told you anything?"

"He's decided on his new place is all I know." Suikotsu added.

Sango, mostly out of boredom and somewhat interest listened, with nothing else to do. "He and Ginkotsu found a nice place? Does he know when they'll be moving in?"

"He didn't tell me."

About a half an hour later, Suikotsu left and they got back to their work. Kikyo showed up and made a purchase, followed by a girl Sango didn't recognize. Neither of them said much as Kikyo purchased something interesting.

A guy with a ponytail popped in. He looked confused when Suzuki flirted with him, and then left saying something about his dog.

Sango's day felt incredibly slow.

The time seemed to happen without her realizing it, but at the same time it wouldn't happen quick enough. Today there seemed to be quite a few customers, and though some seemed to be familiar to her co-workers, she had no clue who any of them were.

She was relieved when she got off, and she ran into Kagome.

"Oh, hey, Sango." She greeted.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango smiled, "I was just on my way home."

"Okay. I'll see you at six."

Sango was pleased to get home, feeling quite excited. It had been years since she went to see a movie with anyone, and she could barely even remember the last time she had. She looked at the clock, almost impatiently. She had a while to kill, so she figured she might as well start picking out her outfit.

She chose a particularly comfortable shirt and a skirt which had pockets and a cardigan. She brushed through her hair and tied it into a hairstyle with an accessory she received a long time ago from a friend who, she recalled, seemed to have had a crush on her. The memory caused her to grin, and she started to wonder if she should try and contact him or her other friends again.

She pushed that thought away and grabbed a short book to read. She was more than halfway through the book when she heard a knock.

Grabbing things she figured she'd need later on, she was soon greeted by Kagome, who was wearing a shirt with a collar and a skirt with a cute design. She looked cute, smiling.

She looked at Sango joyfully, "Hi, Sango. Are you ready for the movie?"

"Yes, you?" Sango replied, unsure of what to say.

"Mhm." Kagome replied cheerfully, and invited Sango into the hall. She started blushing out of seemingly no where, ' _Ah... No, I shouldn't say that.. I don't get how Eri does it so easily._ ' She walked in silence thinking over what Eri told her to say.

She kept to herself for most of the walk, almost starting to worry Sango.

The two walked down the street, a nice breeze flowing through their hair.

By the time they got to the cinema, Kagome had yet to say a word.

"Hey." Sango started, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Kagome turned her head but she didn't make eye contact.

"Are you alright..?" Sango asked, concerned. She didn't know Kagome very well at the moment, but so far Kagome had yet to just avoid speaking or, as it now appeared, eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." There was something unconvincing about the way she said that.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, "You seem quiet and like you're avoiding eye contact."

"That's, well," Kagome was blushing very noticeably, she summoned all her courage, "Because if I look at your eyes, I might never look away...?"

Sango blinked, surprised.

"I mean, uh.." Kagome looked down, ' _I knew I should have just gone with Eri's suggestion!_ '

Sango couldn't help but laugh a bit at that line, smiling. It wasn't often she heard something like that from someone she actually liked and trusted. Kagome immediately looked at Sango and smiled, ' _Maybe it was a good thing I used my mom's suggestion instead._ '

Heart pounding, Kagome walked into the cinema and was soon followed by Sango.

The two were soon sitting together in silence, watching as the protagonist in the movie faced an obstacle. Every now and then they glanced at the other.

By the time the movie finished, it was far darker out than it had been previously. The air felt colder compared the indoors, hitting them unexpectedly. Kagome stared ahead before more so yawning, "That was a good movie."

Sango nodded, her expression appearing delighted, "It was."

They walked together for quite a bit before it was time for them to both part ways.

"I'll see you later, Sango." Kagome smiled, "Have a safe walk home."

Sango waved, "You too, Kagome. Bye."

There was a lot of thoughts going through Sango's mind as she walked home, enthusiastically. She felt like she hadn't felt this joyful in forever, and as though she had a lot to take in. For the most part, however, she just wanted to get home and cuddle up in her bed.

The minute she got home, she gladly went through with that plan, collapsing on the bed without a second thought.

She turned her head to look at the charm Kagome gave her. She smiled, feeling hopeful with a lot of thoughts going through her mind. She drifted off before she realized it, a lot of things to register.

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly longer than usual?**

 **I was going for about 1,500 but I'm only at 1,417. I'm not good at making up flirting stuff so maybe Kagome isn't either. She asked her friends and mom for advice.**

 **See you next time?**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
